In His Arms
by Ladytypist33
Summary: Harry finds that he can't stay away from a certain slytherin and Blaise learns that sometimes help can come from the unlikeliest of places. Draco reluctantly finds himself playing matchmaker and thus learns to let go of what is no longer his.
1. Realizations

In his arms by ladytypist33

Pairing: Harry/Blaise  
>Genre: romance, hurtcomfort, stressedBlaise, topHarry  
>Warnings: dubious consent, past DracoBlaise  
>Rating: Mature<br>Summary: Harry finds that he can't stay away from a certain slytherin and Blaise learns that sometimes help can come from the unlikeliest of places. Draco reluctantly finds himself playing matchmaker and thus learns to let go of what is no longer his.

Chapter 1 - Realizations

I am more tired than I previously thought. In fact, I am convinced that I might still be half asleep even as I make my way to the kitchen. I go to put on some coffee, but apparantly some coffee has already been put to brew. Strange, I don't remember putting the coffee machine on. I am too tired to figure out just how that happened so I just shrug and take a seat at the counter with every intention of reading the paper.

I can't remember what I've read or if I even got past the first word, what I do know is that I apparently must have dozed off for a bit because my head is on the counter, my cheek pressed against its cold surface and someone is saying my name and I am gently being awoken. I open my eyes blearily and look up to see Draco staring down at me, a sympathetic smile on his face. Confused, I am about to ask him how he got here when he pushes a cup of hot coffee towards me. The cup is warm to the touch and heats up my cold hands and I am grateful. I inhale the deep rich scent of my Kopi Luwak coffee, a gift from pansy, before taking a sip, liking how it almost burns my throat. I don't realize that I have closed my eyes until I hear Draco speaking and I open them to look at him. He is watching me with a look of concern.

"You work too much Blaise. You barely sleep and you barely get out. Pansy has become concerned."

I hear what he doesn't say; that he has become concerned as well or he wouldn't be here in my bloody kitchen so early in the morning. I don't want him or Pansy worrying about me though so I force a smile on my face.

"I am fine Draco, I just have to work this last shift before my weekend break. I'll get enough sleep then," I tell him.

He is unconvinced and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me letting me know without words just what he thinks. I raise my eyebrow back at him while I continue to sip my coffee, daring him to voice his opinion. We have been through this before, many times and I can only hope that he has grown tired of broaching the subject of my lack of self care. Him and Pansy takes turns in this.

"I can see that you are dead on your feet and yet I know you will still push yourself to work these long and unforgiving hours. You are such a stubborn git!" He admonishes. I can tell that he is more angry then he is letting on and I wonder just how long he has felt like this. I shrug helplessly because I am too tired to argue with him and when he narrows his eyes at me I avert my gaze because his concern and anger on my behalf is too much to deal with right now.

"You know my work is important to me Draco." I say quietly. I close my eyes because my head ache has come back.

"I know that" he says. I startle a bit when I feel his hand at my neck. I hadn't even realized he'd moved, but now he is standing beside me looking down at me with a mixture of irritation and exasperated fondness.

"you have a headache don't you." He says. I groan involuntarily when his fingers start to knead the back of my neck.

"Yes," I admit reluctantly. I hear him sigh.

"It's your fault you know, what with the amount of stress you put your body through-

"Draco please-

"Shut up Blaise. " he says. His fingers are still working at the back of my neck and I can't help but to sigh as some tension is released from between my shoulder blades. He's always been good at giving massages. My eyes have closed again and I am startled when I feel something cold being pressed to my lips.

"Open your mouth Blaise" Draco says from above me.

I open my eyes and see a vial in his hands. I look up at him questioningly. He says nothing, instead I feel his hands go in my hair and then my head is being yanked back and I am surprised by the force. I stare up at him in surprise and see the determination in his face before he presses the vial to my lips again. I try to turn my face away, my chest tightening, but he doesn't relent.

"Drink it Blaise," he orders, voice hard and fingers tightening painfully in my hair. My mouth opens automatically and the contents of the vial is poured down my throat. It is thick and syrupy and the taste is a mixture of something sweet, tangy and bitter all at once and I swallow it down. Only when the vial is empty does he release me and takes a step back giving me space. The anger is immediate and the feeling in my chest tightens further as I breath heavily. He knows dammit. He knows of my aversion to potions and the reason behind it.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" I ask him.

He crosses his arms and looks at me, his expression hard.

"You left me no choice. You refuse to take care of yourself and you refuse to listen to advice. Pansy is worried and frankly so am I so I took matters into my own hands. You and I both know that you would never willingly drink a potion on your own even if you needed it. Am I wrong?" He asks.

I ignore his question and just glare at him and he glares back. When he doesn't relent I sigh heavily and look away. I close my eyes and try to focus on taking deep breaths to ease the tightness in my chest. I force away the memories that his actions have triggered, memories of what happened to me during the war. It doesn't take much, I've had 2 years of practice.

" I'm sorry." I hear him say and I can hear the genuine concern and regret in his voice. I nod tiredly.

" What did you give me?" I ask him, curious.

"It is a special brew, something I created. It gives you at least 8 hours of physical energy and mental clarity. Takes about 15 minutes before it kicks in though. " he says. I nod again. I open my eyes and look at the clock hanging against the wall. If I don't leave now I am going to be late for work so I stand abruptly, grabbing my jacket on the way to the floo.

Before I access the floo I turn to Draco.

"I appreciate that you care Draco, but don't think for one minute that I am not still angry at you for what you just did." I tell him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He responds, sitting in the seat that I had vacated. His attitude irritates me.

"I'm not going to let you do that again." I add for good measure, because really, Draco can be forceful sometimes.

He looks back at me and there is an expression on his face that I can't read. He crosses his arms and shrugs and after a moment he speaks.

"Of course," is all he says before he picks up my half finished coffee and begins to sip it while he picks up the daily prophet that I had attempted to read earlier.

His face is now covered by the paper, hiding his expression from me, but I am not fooled in the least. I know he has more on his mind, more that he wants to say, but that he keeps to himself. I let it go for now and turn away. I enter the floo, mentally preparing my self for the work that lay ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

I watch as Blaise disappears through the floo and only when he is gone do I sigh heavily and set the paper down. He is perhaps the most stubborn man I ever had the pleasure of knowing and it irks me that he won't take care of himself as he should. Pansy is also worried and has become a consistent nag on his behalf, forcing me to notice it as well. As if I hadn't already noticed. As if I could ever willingly not notice anything about Blaise. We've known each other for a very long time, 17 years to be exact, and dated for 2.

We broke up about a year ago and all the awkwardness and resentment has passed and we are back at the stage of being best friends again. And if I still feel a little something for him, well so what? That door has closed and the last thing he needs right now is the knowledge that his best friend, whom he trusts, sometimes thinks about him in less than platonic ways. Besides it was me who broke it off with him. Stupid decision that, but I am a Malfoy and Malfoys don't live with regret. I should get up and report back to Pansy since she will want to know if I was successful in giving him the potion.

The day that I told her I was thinking of making something for Blaise she had been delighted and even gave me some suggestions. Admittedly I feel a little bit guilty since I did not tell him what else the potion does, but he will soon find out once he goes to sleep tonight. I tell my self that it is necessary and for his own good because the potion will make him sleep and leave him incapacitated for 12 hours straight and that will be the most sleep that he has gotten in weeks.

I should get up, but instead I stare at the vial in my hands and try not to remember how soft his lips felt against my fingertips as I pushed the vial to his mouth. Or how good it felt to have my fingers in his hair. And I definitely try not to think about how the sound of his moan had shot straight to my groin or how much I had wanted to lean down and kiss him. I tell my self not to think about any of these things and I force myself to get up. Right, now it's back to my own place to shower and get changed out of yesterday's clothes before I engrossed my self in my potions lab. Pansy's update could wait. I needed a cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise<strong>

I am half way through filling out a patient evaluation form to post to the bulletin board when Matilda walks in. She is my co-worker and friend and I like her mainly because she is nice and considerate to almost everyone and never thinks twice about helping someone even when it isn't her job to do so. Sh is also funny and has kind eyes and most people call her red, because of her large curly hair and the light dusting of freckles that decorate her cheeks. I am always comforted by her presence.

"Hey." She says.

I take a brief moment to look up from the sheet in my hand to smile at her

"Hey." I say back, before resuming my writing. One of the patients that I am covering, whose sheet I am currently filling out has been suffering from gradual energy depletion, most likely from some kind of spell damage and she has been prescribed a daily dose of replenishment potion until the cause of the problem can be ascertained. I am scheduled to check her magic levels soon because if she is suffering from magic depletion then that could be the reason for her energy loss. My mind is working through all the possible causes when Matilda speaks.

" I swear some patients make me question why I ever wanted to go into healing." She says shaking her head. I look up and smile. She has her own papers in her hands and I can see the mild irritation in her light blue eyes.

"That bad huh?" I ask. She smiles ruefully.

"You have no idea. Anyway I came to give you a heads up that there is going to be a staff meeting in about 20 minutes down on level 3. All staff from levels 3 and 4 are to be there, something about new management and what not." She says. I raise an eyebrow in mild concern not sure whether this is a good or bad thing. New management could mean changes and that could be good or bad.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"Sure." She smiles before leaving, and starts muttering to herself. Fourth flour spell damage is often busy and today is no exception. The halls are filled with healers and patients and they frequently pass by the room that I currently occupy, no doubt in a rush to tend to their various needs and obligations. We are slightly understaffed and I know that this is the main reason why I have been dumped with extra hours and extra patients, more so than any other healer on my floor. When I had first learned of this I visited Head Healer Monroe to inquire upon why I seemed to be getting most of the work load. She'd looked at me from behind her round spectacles and informed me that it was because I was one of her best healers.

I knew that I was good, but surely there were others that were as good as I was. When I voiced this she simply shook her head and said that there wasn't and that she wasn't going to change the schedule so I should just accept it or find some place else to work. I'd looked away then, not wanting her to see the anger that I knew must have showed on my face, and left. That was 3 months ago and now here I was still working extra hours with Pansy and Draco none to happy. Even now I can feel the exhaustion wanting to take over, and the only thing that must be keeping me up and alert being Draco's potion.

I sigh wearily finally finished filling out the last form. Tucking my papers into a folder I briefly mark the bulletin with the updated information, looking back to make sure that my patient Sara was still sleeping peacefully. Pulling out my wand I cast a brief diagnostics spell. Her magical levels are at least for the moment stable so I cast a monitor spell over her, wanting to be alerted if she experiences any serious pain or distress. Satisfied, I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I had just enough time to make it down to level 2 for the meeting.

Folder tucked under my armpit I exit the room and head towards the elevator.

"Hey Blaise."

_Shit. _

_Not today, please not today_. I keep walking and try to pretend that I don't hear him, quickening my steps. He only yells louder across the hall.

"Hey Blaise wait up, you heading down to the meeting right? Give me a minute so I can walk with you"

Its healer Sebastian and I turn reluctantly in the middle of the hall way though I do not stop walking, but instead take steps backwards as I call back to him.

"Sorry Sebastian I'm kind of in a hurry." I tell him shrugging my shoulder.

I can see the disappointment in his eyes just before I turn back around and collide with something hard.

"oompf!" I exclaim, the force unbalancing me. My folder slips from under my arm as I grab at air. I am convinced that I am about to experience a nasty fall where either my head or my arse is gong to collide with the hard hospital floor when I momentarily feel a hand grab at my left bicep before I am pulled forward with too much force. The result is me once again losing my balance and falling against a rather large someone, a man I realize, and my hands are flat against his chest, my face in his neck. I unintentionally inhale a lungful of his scent as I struggle for balance. It is masculine and earthy and reminds me of fall. I feel both his hands gripping my biceps as he helps steady me on my feet.

I look up, an apology already forming on my lips, but when I see just who it is that I have bumped into I inhale sharply, surprised and the words are forgotten.

Harry Potter is looking down at me with an equal mixture of amusement and concern swimming in his green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY<strong>

Blaise Zabini is looking up at me in surprise and I can't help but be amused. He looks so surprised, as if he never expected to see me in a million years standing here in St. Mungos hospital in Cathill where he works. Actually that might not be too far from the truth now that I think about it. His momentary surprise is gone and he is staring up at me as if waiting for something and I can practically feel his growing discomfort as I stare back at him. I realize then that I am still gripping his biceps and release him from my hold immediately, my hands tingling, and he frowns in embarrassment and takes a step back.

"Sorry about that, should have watched where I was going, thanks," he says then kneels down to pick up the mess that is his papers on the otherwise pristine hospital floor. I shrug and kneel down beside him to help him, still amused.

"Don't worry about it, happens every day." I say.

"What does?" he asks, distracted.

"Men falling at the sight of me." I say with a slight smirk. I mean it as a joke to ease the slight tension that I can tell he is feeling, but he just looks back up at me in surprise before he frowns again in mild confusion. He says nothing and continues to gather up his fallen papers, some of his dark curls falling in his face. I can't help tracing the lines of his sharp cheekbones and the smooth caramel skin with my eyes. He is rather pretty despite the obvious fatigue that I can see on his face and I find myself wanting to run my hands through the man's soft and silky looking curls. I grab the last of the fallen papers and we both stand up.

I straighten the papers that I have gathered and then hand them over to him trying to think of something further to say. He takes them, thanking me again and seems to hesitate as if he wants to ask me something but aborts the idea. He is about to walk away when I notice a bloke coming up behind him, the same one that was trying to get his attention earlier. He is tall and slim with dark blond curls and grayish blue eyes. He seems to assess me for a brief moment before turning his attention to Blaise. His name tag says Sebastian.

"All done Blaise, I guess we can have that walk together after all." He says placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder. He sounds too hopeful and one look at Blaise tells me that Sebastian's company is unwanted.

Blaise's sigh is nearly inaudible but I hear it.

"Fine Sebastian, sure lets go before we end up being late." He says reluctantly. Sebastian smiles and I watch them for a moment as they walk down the hall towards the elevator. Blaise says something to Sebastian and then Sebastian looks sheepish and removes his arm from Blaise's shoulder. I snort and turn away deciding to take the stairs, confident that I will reach level 3 before them.

Initially I hadn't wanted to transfer from my old hospital, having worked there for a year and a half, but when I heard that a position for head healer had opened up and that the hospital had put in a request for me I couldn't deny the offer. Not when the position offered is one that is higher up than my old position. As head of the department for both 'Spell damage' and 'potions and plant poisoning' I would be able to decide my own hours and that was definitely a bonus. As I neared the exit door to the stairwell I realized that another unexpected bonus would be getting to lay my eyes upon Blaise Zabini.


	2. New Administration

In his arms by ladytypist33

Pairing: Harry/Blaise

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, stressedBlaise, topHarry

Warnings: noncon, dubious consent, past Draco/Blaise

Rating: Mature

Summary: Harry finds that he can't stay away from a certain slytherin and Blaise learns that sometimes help can come from the unlikeliest of places. Draco reluctantly finds himself playing matchmaker and thus learns to let go of what is no longer his.

Chapter 2 - New Administration

The staff meeting room is full, all the seats already occupied by the time we enter, so I find a spot against the wall to stand. Almost every healer and mediwizard from levels 3 and 4 are in the room. At the front is head healers Monroe and Brodges, both in conversation with heads bowed over some papers. I watch them for a moment, wondering when they were going to start. The sooner the better. I have patients that I need to tend to and a bit of paperwork that needs filling out. I scan the room for Matilda, but she is absent which I find odd since she was the one who gave me the heads up about this meeting in the first place.

I am a little concerned for her. I know that her mother is a permanent resident in the Janus Thickey ward on the fourth floor of this hospital and if Matilda isn't here for this meeting then it could mean that something has happened with her mother. When I had first started working here Matilda's mother Annabelle had been one of my first patients, a tall elder lady with long reddish brown hair and grey eyes...

... My new patient is sitting on the bed reading a book when I enter the room with my chart in hand. She looks up and Immediately her eyes widen almost comically. Not sure of the reason, it gives me pause, but after a moment I just give her a standard greeting.

"Hello Annabelle, I am healer Zabini and I am here to help you today. I am aware that you've been experiencing some severe head aches. Can you describe them for me please." As I say this, I placed my chart on the table to the right of me.

When I look back Mrs. Annabelle is right in front of me. I am surprised and then further startled when she grasps my face in both her hands and comes forward until we are nose to nose. Her face is so close that I could see all the subtle hues of grey in her pupils as her eyes move rapidly over my face.

"It's you." She whispers breathlessly and then she pulls me into a tight hug. I am stunned for a moment, caught completely off guard. Her perfume invades my nose and she smells of lavender. Her hair is soft against my cheek and I am encompassed in warmth.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were trying to feel up my mother."

A petite woman wearing healers robes with green eyes and a mass of red curls atop her head stands in the doorway leaning against it's frame. Her arms are crossed over her chest and there is a slight grin and grimace on her face. My face heats up in embarrassment.

"Your mother." I repeat, for lack of a better response. Said mother lets me go, but keeps her hands on my cheeks. She is still looking at me with something akin to fondness as she speaks.

"oh I'm so glad to see you Fillus. How was Rome my dear?" she says smiling. Her daughter sighs heavily.

"Mama you have to let him go, Hs's not Fillus, you don't even know him. He is just the healer that is assigned to you today." She says.

"Nonsense, I know him. Can you not see that this is Fillus." She says, voice laced with irritation. Mother and daughter look wearily at each other.

"Momma, we've been through this. You can't accost every new healer that comes in here. You have to let them do their job." daughter says.

"I don't need healers, there is nothing wrong with me- she turns to me then - tell her Fillus."

Grey eyes look back at me expectantly and I turn to the daughter for help. She just shakes her head and rolls her eyes in irritation. I turn back to her mother.

"er...miss Annabelle I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Blaise," I tell her lightly. She frowns and shakes her head.

"no you must be Fillius-

"I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"but...

Hands still grasping my face, she abruptly pulls me forward and her eyes roams my face once again. I stand there under her scrutiny until she jerks her face back eyes widening slightly.

" Oh dear, your black" she say and she looks so surprised. My eyebrows raise and I find myself amused."

"Mother!" Her daughter gasps.

Miss Annabelle shrugs and releases me, but not before lightly stroking my cheek. She moves back to sit on the bed, picks up her half read book and resumes reading, seemingly ignoring us. I turn a raised eyebrow to her daughter who looks chagrined.

" I'm sorry for that, she gets like that every time she gets a new healer, starts calling them Fillus, or Anna, or Elizabeth or any other person she might have known in the past." She says exasperated. I smile at her.

"Well being accosted by someone's mother was definitely not apart of the job description, but I think I'll cope. " I say this jokingly. Her answering smile is brilliant and she chuckles softly.

"So your name is Blaise. I like you Blaise. I'm Matilda, but you can call me Tilda. All my friends call me Tilda." She says. I open my mouth to reply, but I'm interrupted by miss Annabelle who has stopped reading and is now looking at me in questioning.

" Oh my aren't you handsome, and who might you be? Are you my new healer?" She looks delighted by the prospect. Matilda sighs and shakes her head, cheeks blushing lightly in embarrassment.

I smile at her mother and nod.

" Yes I am your temporary healer for today so if there is anything that you need I would be happy to assist."

She looks thoughtful for a moment before she raises her left hand and beckons me forward. I go to her and she motions me closer so I bend and she whispers in my ear.

"Actually yes there is something you can do for me. Do you see that lady over there?- She waits for me to nod - Well she is my daughter and she needs a date for tonight. Perhaps you could accompany her," She says. Her whisper isn't a whisper at all and her daughter can hear her clearly.

" oh for the- Mama I don't need a date for tonight, that happened years ago, I am 21 now." She says exasperated.

Miss Anna waves her hand towards her daughter in dismissal and looks imploringly at me. I hide my amusement.

" My Tilda gets embarrassed easily, don't believe her excuses. Take her on a date, she needs it and you two would look lovely together." She says. I snort softly.

"Miss Anna I would be honored to take your daughter out tonight." I tell her and she smiles satisfactorily then glances at her daughter with a triumphant smirk before returning back to her book. I walk back over to Matilda.

"That's also what she does to every guy who might happen to walk into this room, she tries to get them to go out on a date with me as if I am still 15 years old."

She flicks her hair back and away from her face and I raise an eyebrow in question and she shakes her head.

"Long story." She mutters.

She is very pretty and I have no doubt that she would be able to find many guys who would love to go on a date with her, my self included had I not swung for the other team. I tell her this and we both smile at each other in shared amusement. Later that day we ended up going out for drinks...

"Blaise are you even listening to me?"

Sebastian nudges me in the shoulder and I am pulled from my own thoughts and back to the present.

"huh?" I ask because really I had no idea what he had just said. He shakes his head and repeats himself.

"I said there goes that guy that you bumped into earlier." He tilts his head slightly and points his finger and I follow the direction with my gaze and there is Harry Potter again at the front of the room conversing with Monroe. Brodges has stepped forward to the center and with a mild sonorous spell cast at his throat, he speaks.

"Good evening everyone. Since we all have patients and other such obligations to get back to I will get right to the point. Head Healer Monroe will no longer be heading the Spell Damage and Potions and Plant Poisoning departments due to personal reasons that she chooses not to disclose at this time. Fortunately we have found someone well qualified to replace her. That person is Healer Potter. At our request he has graciously decided to accept this position at such a short notice."

A low murmur can be heard in the room amongst healers and mediwizards as they take in the news. So apparently Potter will be working here from now on, and I am now going to have to answer to him as he will be the one deciding my work schedule, among other things. I am not sure how I feel about that at the moment, but before I can think of it further Potter, who has taken Brodge's place, begins to speak.

"Thank you healer Brodges and greetings to everyone here. I would like to first say that upon arriving and speaking with Healer Monroe I have come to learn that the work load has recently become too much as this hospital is a bit understaffed. It is my intention to hopefully change that. Starting next week new work schedules will be handed out. I have also requested that three healers, all of whom I've worked with personally to make the transfer with me and they happily obliged, only I think that had more to do with the raise in their salary than anything else. Anyway, I hope to get to know every healer and mediwizard here on first name basis and look forward to working with all of you. "

That is the end of his speech and I watch him still as he makes his way back over to Monroe. He says something to her for a moment and then starts to shake hands and converse with some of the healers who start to approach him. He has an easy smile on his face and I observe him from afar as he interacts with the people around him. He has little facial hair, revealing the squareness of his jaw and his dark hair is tastefully cut low on the sides and longer on the top which is combed up and back.

He no longer dons the spectacles of his youth and his eyes are a vibrant green, framed by thick straight brows. He is wearing a plain white button up collard shirt that shows the bulkiness of his chest and broad shoulders and I briefly remember that my hands had been pressed against that chest not too long ago. His shirt sleeves are rolled up showing off the thick cords of his muscles as he shakes hands with a witch who looks absolutely delighted to be shaking the hands of Harry Potter. He has grown into himself and I can admit that he looks very good.

I do wonder if he gets tired of the constant attention and the harassment from people he doesn't know that wants to thank him profusely. Even after four years it seems that the media cannot leave him alone and he is featured in the daily prophet at least once or twice a week. He was considered the wizarding worlds most eligible bachelor in the Witch and Wizards Weekly about 3 or 4 months ago. He seems to be taking it all in stride though and if he could potentially reduce my work hours well then I was more than fine with him working here.

I am actually grateful to him for ending the war as soon as he did and ridding the world of a Mad man who's views and agendas have negatively influenced my life for most of my adolescence. The wizarding world is a much brighter place with out him. Sure there is still violence, domestic abuse, homocides and what not, but what society didn't have those. At least now the wizarding population is free to get on with their lives and I am free to do the job that I love without the constant threat of death or torture by death eaters and dark wizards and for that the man deserved my respect.

"Well, what do you know, Harry Potter is going to be working at the same hospital that we work at. Our very own resident celebrity! I think I'll go and properly introduce my self" Sebastian says beside me. I shrug because really I don't care and I am actually glad to be rid of Sebastian's company. He does not hide the fact that he is interested despite my repeated refusal. He seems to think that persistence will eventually get him what he wants, but he is sorely mistaken.

Sebastian is overall not a bad guy and can be charming and funny when he wants to be. The problem is that he can sometimes be moody, insincere and inconsiderate. He wants what he wants and sometimes doesn't stop to think about the feelings of others and in the medical profession that is a bad quality to have. Sebastian has made his way through the crowd and approaches Potter.

I don't wait to see their interaction and turn to leave making my way back up to the fourth floor. I stop by the vending machine for a bottle of water and take a moment to close my eyes against the wave of fatigue that I feel. Draco's potion has probably warn off about a half hour ago and the dull ache in the back of my head has returned. I have already been here for 11 and a half hours and I am on my last half and all I can think about right now is being in my bed. Merlin I need sleep.

I have two more patients to cover before I can leave. I sigh. Might as well get to it.

* * *

><p>1 stir, 2 stir, 3 stir.<p>

Now add crushed milk thistle and worm root herb mixture slowly to potion. Wait precisely 3 minutes before adding the shrivelfig next. Once added stir three times counter clockwise.

Potion should now be a dark purple.

Now just wait. The potion needs time to turn light blue. This should take no more than 10 minutes.

As soon as potion is completely blue add in the asphodel and dittany then stir 5 times clockwise.

The potion should now-

"Draaacoooo!"

Oh bugger! I curse because now there is a very offensive looking inkblot on my parchment. I sigh and place my quill down on the side table and pick up the glass of scotch next to it. Taking a swig, I can hear Pansy's footsteps through the house as she searches for me. She has no doubt checked my lab first and upon not finding me there will immediately come to the study where I am presently seated, quite comfortably I might add, in one of the lounge chairs by the fireplace with my legs up on the coffee table. There are only 3 candles lit against the wall and the room is awash in an incandescent glow. Aside from the lab this is one of my favorite places in his house.

The door to the study opens and in comes Pansy with takeout bags in her hand. Her black hair is pulled up into a high messy bun and her eyes are lined thickly with black khol. The light from the candles dance across her face as she smiles brightly at me and makes her way over to one of the plush seats, making her self comfortable.

"I brought your favorite takeout from that little café that you love so much over on Del Rose." She says taking off her jacket and scarf.

Good ole Pansy, I knew there was a reason why I tolerated her. I tell her so and she just laughs. She opens the bag and starts to take out its contents, placing each one on the coffee table that my feet are currently perched on. There's the Whelsh rarebits, the Kedgeree, the lancashire hotpots, buttery chicken tikka, the eccles cakes and, my personal favorite, champagne truffles. Bless Pansy, she shares my affinity for all things sweet.

"So, what have you been doing?" She asks. I shrug.

"Potions work of course. Just logging down my progress of a particular potion that I am working on."

" Oh, well that's good. So have you? Made progress?" She asks. I stare at her as she prepares my plate.

"Maybe. We will see by next week."

She nods and her perfectly sculpted eyebrows scrunch together.

"And were you successful in your other little mission?"

I take another swig of my scotch, savoring the taste a bit before swallowing it down, enjoying the burn.

"Yes I was and he was none too happy about it as you well know."

She hands me my plate and starts to prepare her own.

"Yes well small sacrifices I suppose. Once you make the potion stable enough to still work when added to coffee you won't have to go through the hassle of getting him to drink it."

I nod in agreement thinking back to this morning. Pansy speaks again.

"So the main reason for my visit, as you well know, is to fill you in on the dinner date that I had with your mother. Quite interesting really and your going to want to hear this...

I eat as she speaks and the food is delicious and perfect as it always is and I thank her for her thoughtfulness, as I haven't eaten at all today, being so wrapped up in my work as I was. She just smiles knowingly and continues speaking.

"So I confronted her about the man that I've seen around the manor a couple of times, not directly, of course just, you know, mentioned him a couple of times. I may not have been subtle enough though because she saw right through me. Do you know what she told me Draco? She told me that it is none of my concern who she sleeps with and that I should tell you that if you wanted to know such things you should ask her yourself."

I grimace. So she was seeing someone. I had hoped that it wasn't true, that he might have just been the hired help. So much for that excuse. I decide that I need to have a talk with my mother. I mean sure father died 4 years ago and I shouldn't expect mother to accept being alone for ever. It's just hard imagining her being with someone who is not my father.

I needed to know who this guy was and what business he thought he had getting close to my mother. I would interrogate him, find out if he had any ulterior motives or past criminal history. Anyone who got close to my mother would have to deal with me and they needed to know that if they harbored any ill will I would find out and there would be hell to pay.

"Draco stop it. You have that look in your eyes like your thinking of all the possible ways you could kill this man, who ever he is, and get away with it"

" So what if I am?"

"Oh Draco, don't do anything stupid or rash."

"This is my mother we are talking about, she is the only family I have left Pansy."

" You also have me and Blaise-

"You know what I mean."

"Look, your mother seems happy, better than She's been in a while. What if this guy is the reason for it."

"Look it's not like I'm going to try and break them up or actually kill him, tempting though it might be. I'm just going to do a back ground check on him, find out what he's up to, maybe do an interrogation-

"Draco no. You don't know if he is up to anything. Don't go causing trouble-

"I'm not going to cause trouble Pansy-

"Oh really? Have you forgotten who you're talking to. I know you Draco. Don't go causing your mother any unnecessary stress."

"I just want to know who this guy is. If he's going to be spending any amount of time with my mother or spending nights at the manor then I need to know what kind of person he is, his past, everything. I need to make sure that my mother is safe."

"Your mother is hardly naive Draco. I mean she survived Lucius, no offense, but don't you think she can take care of herself?"

"She probably can Panse, and you're right, he might be genuine. Problem is I don't know if he is and I need to know. I won't take any chances."

" I get that Draco, I do and I'll help you. I know this guy who knows a guy who can get information on anyone. You get me his name and I'll get you his complete profile, everything that he's done, or been into from since he was old enough to do anything. "

I nod at her and began formulating a plan in my head. I can think of all the ways I could extract the truth from him. I am a potions master after all. I could brew a mild compulsive truth potion and slip it into his drink then ask him everything that I need to know. It would be perfect.

"There you go again plotting. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothing Pansy. I will call my mother and arrange a meal or dinner between the three of us so that I can meet him. Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior." I tell her.

I know that she is not convinced and I ignore her look of skepticism. When her plate is full, half the size of what she made me of course, she sits back and digs in, taking small bites.

"Let me accompany you then, it could be fun." She suggests.

I think about it for a moment and agree that it would be a good idea. I am indeed interested to know what her opinion of the man would be in comparison to mine. At any rate, she could be the impartial witness and could give me insight.

With that settled we eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>The wooden bench is hard and cold against my back and the cold crisp air fills my lungs as I breathe it in deeply. It is refreshing, but does nothing to chase away the fatigue that is threatening to overcome me. Back in the hospital, things had begun to get blurry and I new that I needed to get some air. The sky is completely black save for the millions of tiny little stars that light it up and I just stare up at it. My shift ends in 15 minutes and it feels like forever. I have another head ache and I think I am starting to see spots, which is definitely not a good sign. Potter has promised less work hours and the addition of 3 new healers and I can only hope that he makes good on his word because I am looking forward to the easing up of my workload; I don't think I can take another week like this one.<p>

"There you are, I was looking all over for you."

Matilda's face comes into my view and she is looking down at me with concern. I hear her words, but they don't register so I just stare up at her blankly and she frowns.

"He doesn't look so good Sebastian what do you think?"

Matilda's pale freckled face disappears from my view and is replaced by Sebastian's slightly tanned one. He also looks down at me with concern.

"I agree, he looks like he is about to fall asleep at any moment."

"Do you think that he can hear us, he seems out of it"

"I don't know, maybe he's gone mute." Sebastian says sarcastically. Very funny.

I sit up just to prove to them that I am fine, but the action causes a wave of dizziness and I am forced to halt in my movement and wait for it to pass.

"Blaise I think you should go home, you need sleep."

" I'm fine Tilda." I tell her.

"Are you kidding me, you're kidding me right because you are definitely not fine! You need to go home."

" She's right Blaise." Sebastian adds in.

I sigh, but don't argue with them as I might have were this any other circumstance because really, I think they might be right. My body feels like it is shutting down and my legs feel especially weak. To add insult to injury Sebastian has to help me up when I try to stand.

"Shit, I don't know why my body isn't acting right."

"It's not acting right because you've been depriving it of proper rest, which is why you are going home right now. I'm sure that Sebastian won't mind escorting you to the floo."

" I can get there on my own you know." I reply indignantly.

"Maybe you can, but I don't want to take any chances. You really don't look good"

"My patient-

"Your patient will be taken care of. I'll fill out that last patient form for you. Now no more arguments mister."

I huff in annoyance but allow Sebastian to guide me back towards the hospital and towards the floo with an arm under my elbow. It is the only contact that I will allow and I let him know that when, once inside, he tries to slip his other arm around my waist. I look at him, one eyebrow raised and he just shrugs.

"Worth a try." He says. This guy never quits.

"Blaise?"

I turn at the utterance of my name and see Draco coming towards us, white lab coat open over a plain white shirt and grey slacks. His presence here in the hospital is unusual since he rarely shows up at my work place. If we do meet whilst I am working it is usually during my break, on days when I don't use it to catch up on rest, and usually at a café nearby. He looks slightly alarmed and slightly pissed and I hope that nothing serious has happened.

" Draco what-

"Good, you're still standing. I mean you shouldn't still be standing, hell I don't even know how you're even still awake, but good. I got here as soon as I could. I thought you'd be home already, you should be in bed. Why aren't you home?" He says. He is confusing me and I still don't know why he is here.

"Draco what are you talking about?"

He glares at me, anger just below simmering before he turns his glare on Sebastian.

" Samuel right-

"No it's Seba-

" Don't care, but I'll take it from here." Draco says in a voice that bores no argument. I feel Sebastian stiffen beside me and he narrows his eyes in anger.

"Look I don't know-

"It's okay Sebastian." I cut in and I give him a grateful smile. Honestly I forget how rude Draco can sometimes be. Sebastian stares at me for a moment before he relents and removes his arm from my elbow.

"Fine. I'll see you next week Blaise." He says tightly.

I nod and he steps away turning to glare at Draco who just smirks at him before stepping to my side and grabs my upper arm. Sebastian turns on his heels and walks away and Draco guides me, none too gently down the hall.

"Draco, not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"Matilda called me." He says by way of explanation.

"She did?" I ask, confused. Sure I was tired, but I'd been tired often enough during the week, so why did Draco think that he needed to come to the hospital and get me this time.

"She did, and imagine my surprise when I learned that you were still here. You told me that you'd only be here for 8 hours, so why, pray tell, are you still here 3 hours past that time"

His teeth is clenched as he speaks and I know that he is trying to contain his anger.

" I was asked to fill in for-

" Oh of course, now I get it. You were asked to fill in for someone and of course you said yes. Tell me is the word 'no' not apart of your vocabulary!?"

" There was no one else-

" Of course there was someone else. There's always someone else, but you got asked because you don't know how to say no."

I want to retort, to tell him that I do in fact know how to say no, that I've said no to him once or twice back when we were dating, but the room starts to spin and I experience another dizzy spell. Shit. What is happening to me? Draco is saying something beside me, but for the life of me I can't make it out. Everything goes black and for just an instant I am convinced that I am experiencing a black out, before the familiar and sudden push and pull of apparition takes me. I am being pressed from all sides and I can barely breath. The world falls away and I feel as if I am falling.

Between one harsh breath and the next I am back on the ground, but on my hands and knees. My lungs no longer feel like they are being squeezed and I greedily suck in air. My head is now pounding fiercely and when I open my eyes the world is a blur of color. Draco is in front of me and I feel his hands go under my armpits and he lifts me up, or at least tries to.

"Come on Blaise, you're not exactly light here." He complains.

With some effort we finally get me to stand and then I am being guided up a flight of stairs and through a door. I walk until Draco tells me to stop. I can barely hold up my own body weight and before I know it Draco pushes me and I fall. My head hits something soft. Pillows. A soft bed is beneath me and I sigh as what little energy I had left literally leaves me and as a result I feel boneless. The last thing I am aware of is Draco's incoherent muttering before I fall into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Harry, could you maybe stop laughing your arse off and give me hand."<p>

I can't help it, the sight before me is just too much. I am laughing again and my body shakes with the force of it. It is the first time that I have ever seen Ron in the kitchen attempting to bake and he looks absolutely ridiculous. He is wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt with an apron over it. He has flour all over himself including his hair, which is a feat in itself.

"Ron, how did you manage to get flour in your hair mate, I mean really."

I am still chuckling and he glares at me or tries to even though a smile is fighting it's way through onto his face. He folds his arms over his too muscular chest.

"Did I tell you how much of an ass you can be sometimes?"

I laugh again.

"Yes you have many times over these past few years."

He shakes his head and tries to start cleaning up. The kitchen is a right mess and I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Seriously Harry, can't you just help me or something, It's not like I was the one who was raised as a house elf for 13 years."

I raise my brows in surprised amusement and chuckle.

"Wow, low blow, you must be desperate, but I still don't know if I should take pity on you yet. Shall I ask your girlfriend?"

" Jerk." Ron mumbles, and I burst out laughing again.

"Maybe I should just kick you out-

"Okay, okay, I'll help you, but your going to owe me big time for this one, because what I am going to help you make is going to get you brownie points big time."

Ron's hopeless look finally turns into one of hope and interest and I smile because we both know how brilliant I am at cooking.

"First and foremost we are going to clean up this whole mess that you've made and start over. Dessert takes time and we are lucky that you have more than enough because I am also going to help you make a five star dinner that she is going to love."

"Thanks Harry, really. This is our first anniversary since we started dating and I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what to do."

"And you thought cooking, something you have absolutely no experience in, was a good idea?" I ask incredulously. Ron rolls his eyes.

"It's because of those facts that I decided that I wanted to do this for her. She's always learning new skills and hobbies and is real big on charity and so I thought let me show her that I learned how to cook for her. Also on our very first date she cooked for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was the one who asked me out. That night was great, I'd had more fun that night than I'd had in a long time. Being an Auror isn't exactly fun and games." He says.

"Sounds like you like her a lot." I say thoughtfully. Ron smiles.

"I do. She's not like any girl that I've ever dated Harry. She's sweet and kind, thoughtful and understanding and smart. She knows my job is dangerous and she doesn't like it, but she doesn't hold it against me or think that she has to give me negative energy just to let me know when she doesn't like something that I did. If we have a problem we talk it out. We talk about every and anything and I get happy just knowing that I have her to come home to after work."

I watch him, my best friend of 10 years, and I can't help, but smile. He looks like a man in love and I am not sure if he has even realized it yet. He has never been with a girl this long, save Hermione, nor has he ever expressed what he feels for her with such clarity. I am happy for him. He says what he feels, but it doesn't even matter because his face says it all for him. It is why I am willing to stay over and help him even though I have a pile of paperwork that I have to get through that will probably keep me up til morning.

Between my work as a healer and his work as an Auror we rarely get to see each other so I am happy to spend some quality time with my best friend on his break before he has to go back to work in 2 weeks.

He is important to his department, having raised quickly in rank when he first started working as an Auror. He is one of their best and is leader of his unit and I am proud of him. His work has made him confident and strong and he is very skilled at what he does. Nothing gets past him anymore.

"I am happy for you Ron. I'm glad that you've found someone to make you feel that way."

He smiles, eyes alight as he wipes his hands with a kitchen towel. I pull out my wand and make the dishes clean them selves as he tends to the counter tops and the floor.

"How about you, any luck in the romance department?" He asks.

"Not yet, but I think that might change soon." I tell him.

"Really? You have your eye on someone?"

"Yes, and before you ask no I am not going to tell you. It's nothing yet so don't pry you won't get anything out of me."

"Fine, but the minute something does come up I better be the first to know."

"Sure. Glad to know you take such interest in my love life."

"Shut up you great berk." He says fondly. I smile to myself.

"Hey have you heard from Hermione. Has she come back from Egypt yet?"

"I spoke to her yesterday, she's due to arrive in 3 days. That woman is such a busy body."

"Tell me about. I don't think she can help it. It'll be nice to see her though, it's been what 9 months."

"Yeah mate it has-

There is a sudden noise by the fireplace that sounds like someone accessing the floo and then the sound of boots on the wooden floor follows. I look to Ron questioningly.

"I thought you said Hanna was working late?"

"She is or she should be. Actually that's probably Neville" Ron replies. He sets the kitchen towel down onto the counter and steps into his living room and out of sight.

Moments later, after what sounds like an exchange of greetings, Ron reappears with Neville in tow, a large bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh Hey Harry!"

Hey Neville, good to see you." I say, and it is.

"You can put the flowers on the dining room table Neville, right in the center.

"Sure."

"Flowers huh, nice touch." I say. Ron smirks.

"That's not all! I brought her a beautiful little piece of jewel too, because honestly, what girl doesn't like flowers and jewelry right."

I nod in agreement and Neville comes back into the kitchen, a parchment in hand, which he hands to Ron.

"This is the care instructions and I left the plant food on the dining room table. Don't worry about the bill, this one is on the house. Well gotta get back. Good luck with the anniversary dinner. Tell Hanna I said hi."

"Thanks Neville, I'll let her know and say hi to your wife for me okay." Ron says.

"Same here." I add in.

" Will do. Bye Harry." Neville says with a wave

"Bye Nev." I reply.

Seconds later he is gone, back through the floo. The dishes are all washed, the counters have been cleared, and the floor has been swept. All the evidence of Ron's earlier cooking disaster is gone and we can now start. With a whisk of his wand Ron opens up all the cupboards and I begin pulling out everything that we will need.

Ron has told me what Hanna's favorite dishes are so I have the perfect dinner menu in mind. I tell Ron what to pull out of the fridge and moments later we have everything laid out on the counter.

"So the first thing is prep. Everything here either needs to be cut, skinned or defrosted before it can be cooked. I am going to show you the basic cooking spells for stripping, dicing, slicing and instant defrosting. "

As I speak Ron listens intently taking everything in and learning rather quickly. I can tell how important this night is to him and I promise to show him all the tricks of the trade.

Cooking had been one of the few things that I had gotten into immediately after the reconstruction of Hogwarts was completed. Back then, in the aftermath of the war Ron, Hermione and I had organized a relief effort starting with the reconstruction of Hogwarts. We wanted to put things to rights. After that there were many children who'd lost their parents to the war and it prompted me to go on a search to find 2 orphanages that would take in these lost children no matter if they came from muggle, wizard, or death eater families.

When I was satisfied with their responses and sure that I'd found the right orphanages I made two very large and generous donations that allowed them to get larger facilities to accommodate for the many children that had lost their parents or family members to the war. Ron joined the Auror department to put away the last of the dark wizards and Hermione worked in the Ministry to ensure the just and fare treatment of all wizards and to combat the inevitable prejudice against the children of death eater families that the war had created.

Afterwards I took up cooking for a year, finding that I quite enjoyed it when I wasn't being forced to do it. The act of cooking was theraputic as well as watching people eat and enjoy the food that I made. Afterward I took up healing after finding out that I had an affinity for that as well.

It was an elder witch who actually put me on this path. I'd met her in a St. Mungo's hospital while taking Teddy to his check up. I'd been waiting in the hall when an elder lady with bushy white and grey hair and clear blue eyes came up to me and asked me if I intended to work there. I told her that I'd just been waiting for my godson to be finished with his check up. She then shook her head and said that it was too bad because I had an abundance of magic at my disposal and she could see that I had a natural healing auror. Because of this my healing spells would be at least twice as strong as most healers and would work twice as fast. She then said that I should think about it and I did. The following week I went into healing and discovered that I enjoyed it. Now I couldn't dream of doing anything else.

* * *

><p>By the time I reach grimmauld place it is after 10 o clock and I am thinking of just putting off all that paperwork for tomorrow. Unfortunately I have a full day ahead of me tomorrow and if I don't at least get through half of it tonight I might not have it ready for Monday. I close the door behind me and kick off my shoes , leaving them by the door. With a wave of my hand the lights flick on and I drop my bag on the side table next to the lamp then enter the kitchen for a glass of water. The fridge is Barren and I realize that I'm going to have to add grocery shopping to the list of things that I have to do tomorrow.<p>

I grab a bottle of water and head upstairs wondering if the boys are asleep. My question is answered moments later by the light that I can see under the door of Teddy's room and the voices that I can hear coming from within. Curious, I pause by the door and listen.

"Dude, you seriously need to get over her. She like left your ass for a ravenclaw."

"I know I just really liked her you know."

"Maybe you should talk to Isabelle. I think she likes you. She can probably take your mind off of Anne." I hear Teddy say.

"I don't want anyone, but Anne! "

"Dude that is so lame. There are plenty of girls at Hogwarts just waiting for us guys to ask them out."

"If that is the case then why haven't you asked Katy Bell out, whom you clearly like." Teddy says.

"I haven't asked her out because I'm weighing my options. Katy is pretty and sweet, but Olivia is hot."

"Weighing your options my ass, You're just afraid that you might get turned down."

"am not! There are plenty of girls that would want a piece of this."

I chuckle silently at what I hear and open the door to the room smiling at the surprised faces. Teddy is sitting on his bed in pajamas, wand in hand. His friend Sam is sprawled lazily on his couch in his pajamas with one leg over the arm rest and his hands behind his head, but at the sight of me he scrambles to sit up. Teddy's other friend, the one with the glasses and spiky brown hair who's name I can't remember is sitting cross legged on the floor with a copy of yesterday's paper in hand.

"You boys need to get some sleep now, we have an early start ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want to have to drag any one of you out of bed with a bucket of ice cold water."

There was a collective okay and Teddy looked a little sheepish. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I heard Sam ask Teddy a question.

"Would your godfather really do that?"

"Yeah he would." Teddy responded. His other friend speaks up.

"It never stops to amaze me that your godfather is Harry Potter. I mean, he's like a celebrity!"

I smile at this comment because I can practically see Teddy roll his eyes.

"Whatever Nathan, lets just get some sleep."

I walked down the hall deciding to spend at least half an hour on that pesky paperwork before I allow my self the luxury of sleep. Pass my bedroom and straight for my study I go because the thought of lying in my bed is just too tempting.

* * *

><p>I look from my parchment just as Blaise comes into view, making his way down the stairs, bare feet light against the carpet. He is wearing grey sweats that hang low and a plain white tee, muscled arms bare and the sight of him make's my mouth go dry. I pull my eyes away from his body and look up to his face.<p>

He is frowning.

"What are you two doing here so early in the morning? – he turns questioning eyes towards Pansy, an eyebrow raised – and don't you think it's a little too early to be starting on your alcohol in take?"

I say nothing and neither does Pansy. I turn to her and our eyes meet for the briefest of moments before she turns back to Blaise who is now looking at us with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He asks.

Pansy purses her lips.

"Um Blaise, it's not morning." She tells him.

Blaise frowns and his eyes travel to the windows. Where before there was some light outside it is now completely dark. I know he is wondering how he could have slept for so long. I'll wait till he figures it out. Mostly because I know he'll be angry when he finds out that I withheld information from him about the potion.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"7:30 in the evening. You slept through morning. We came back here about 2 hours ago to check on you, but you were still asleep so we decided to just hang around." Pansy replies. She decided to hang around I was badgered into keeping her company.

I look at Blaise curiously, wanting to know the results of his imposed rest.

"How do you feel?" I ask him. He appears thoughtful for a second.

"I feel great actually. Quite well rested, which I should be seeing as how I slept through the whole morning" He replies, plopping down on one of the sofas. I nod, pensive.

"No headache or tension?" I asks him.

He shakes his head and I jot down 'pain relief' on the parchment in my hand.

"Any dizzy spells when you woke up or muscle soreness?" I ask.

"No."

"Any nightmares or dreams?" I ask again. Blaise frowns, undoubtedly wondering at my line of questioning, but answers in the negative. I jot down this information onto my parchment and when I look back up Blaise is watching me, dark eyes narrowed.

"What are you writing down?" He asks. I sigh.

"I am writing down the results of your sleep." I say, as if he should already know this.

"Why. Did you slip me another potion to induce my sleep?" He asks. His voice is laced with suspicion. And his eyes are accusatory. Pansy coughs into her glass and Blaise glances at her briefly before his eyes pin back to me again.

"What happened after my shift ended Draco? I can't remember anything that happened after that?"

Well that is unexpected and I frown. Memory loss should not be a side effect of the potion that I gave him.

"Really? You don't remember me having to get you from the hospital?" I ask him.

His forehead wrinkles in thought as he tries to remember.

"No I don't remember that? Why did you have to come get me, did I pass out?" He asks, looking mildly alarmed.

"Not quite, but I dare say, you nearly did" I reply and I make sure that my tone is admonishing. He ignores it and I can see that he is thinking back and trying hard to remember. He frowns again and opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I know what you're thinking, but the potion I gave you doesn't cause those symptoms per se. You were experiencing dizziness and nausea because you were working against the potion by refusing to rest."

"I thought the potion was to help me stay awake and alert," He says. It is, but that is only half of what the potion does. I bite my lip guiltily and Pansy, who's been silent for a time, suddenly jumps up.

"I'm going to pour my self some more wine." She announces and promptly leaves for the kitchen. I watch Blaise as he watches Pansy's retreating form and I can see his suspicion growing. He turns back to me.

"What aren't you telling me about the potion?"

Sighing I place my parchment and quill down then lean back into the couch and cross my arms over my chest, well aware that I look defensive.

"The potion I gave you is to help keep you awake and alert, but only for 8 hours, 9 at most, before it works to incapacitate you and put you into a 12 hour dreamless sleep. The dizzy spells you experienced were an end result of you fighting to stay awake while the potion tried to put you to sleep. It's why you began to lose control of your limbs and why I practically had to carry you to bed. For the record, I didn't know that it would react that way." I say.

Blaise looks both shocked and angry as he takes in this new piece of information and he shakes his head incredulously.

"You didn't know? You don't go administering potions without knowing the full side effects. Why didn't you just tell me that's what the potion did Draco. You can't just go around forcing potions down people's throats and not telling them the full effects of it. That's irresponsible?" He fumes.

"Yeah I probably should have told you, but we can't change the past now can we?" I say, well aware that I am in the wrong, but unable to keep the sneer out of my voice.

"You don't give a fuck do you? You don't care that your actions have consequences."

I scoff.

"Of course I care, I just don't dwell on what I can't change. I made a decision. There were unforeseen consequences. I make adjustments and move forward." I say.

Blaise crosses his arms over his chest.

"And I guess apologies are beneath you?" He says. No in fact they aren't.

"Sorry." I say simply, and I am yet I know he doesn't believe it.

"You are absolutely infuriating"

I ignore the fact that his anger is slightly arousing and just stare back at him, eyes defiant.

"Yes well my mother would agree with you. According to her I am known to be irresponsible and infuriating from time to time. What can I say, I am only in my 20's." I say blandly.

He glares at me un-amused and I just glare right back. He looks away first and huffs in annoyance. He always tells me that I am infuriating and now is no exception. I relent just a bit.

"Look I really am sorry. You are right, I should have told you about the potion in full, but I'm not sorry that I made you drink it-

"Of course your not." He cuts in testily.

Pansy walks back into the room, an extra wine glass in hand.

" Okay, which one of you boys wants this?" She asks.

"I'll take it." Blaise answers and she hands it to him before resuming her position on the settee. I watch as Blaise takes a large gulp of wine. All the wines that are stored in his cabinets are of the 'low alcohol content' variety, something Pansy understands, but despairs of all the same. Blaise has an acute aversion towards any and all mind-altering substances, with good reason, and therefore barely drinks; only when he is stressed. I guess now is one of those times.

"Look, I'll promise not to badger you with potions if you promise to take better care of yourself." I tell him.

"I take care of my self just fine." Blaise replies tersely.

"Not of late." Pansy says quietly. Blaise frowns and opens his lovely mouth to reply but she continues.

"You work too much and I know you still have nightmares. Sometimes you can't sleep at all yet you won't let Draco brew something for you that would help."

"You know I can't-

"I know Blaise, but at least talk to-

"Don't," He warns. "Don't start that again." He drinks more wine, tipping his head back and downing it in one go. I watch him knowingly.

Avoidance. That is what Blaise has done for the last three years since husband number 14th happened.

"You haven't spoken to your mother in what, 3 years right?" I ask him in a neutral tone. His nostrils flare and his jaw tightens at the mention of his mother. He sets the wine glass down with a thunk.

"And why the fuck should I? He asks through gritted teeth.

"She was a victim too Blaise." Pansy says quietly.

"No… no she was the reason that that man-that he-" He abruptly stands up, face tense "- I'm not doing this, I'm not talking about this." He insists. He raises a hand to his forehead as if to press his fingers against it and there is a slight grimace there on his face, before it is gone and he instead rakes his hands through his dark curly hair before returning it to his side. I am not fooled. I can see that another headache has started, most likely from the stress of this conversation.

"You have a headache don't you?" I ask him. He turns towards me face full of irritation.

"Yes, if you must know, now I do and it's probably thanks to you" he replies.

"Don't be mad at Draco. He's just concerned, we both are." She looks at him entreatingly.

I roll my eyes indignantly at her defense of me. I can handle Blaise's anger just fine thank you; we argue often, it's what we do, what we've always done. It was one of the things that made the sex explosive and so fucking good.

Blaise's closes his eyes momentarily and the sigh he utters is long and deep before he opens his eyes again and slowly takes a seat once again.

"I know and I appreciate you guys concern, but I really am fine, besides I'm pretty sure I'll have less hours to work next week."

"Really, how?" Pansy asks.

"New management." Blaise say simply. I raise an inquiring eyebrow at him.

"Oh, was that brodges lady fired?" Pansy asks smiling. Blaise rolls his eyes.

"You mean Monroe, and no she was not fired. She stepped down for personal reasons they said. Any way, Potter is her replacement and he's hired extra healers." He says nonchalantly.

Pansy's reaction to hearing Potter's name is immediate and she splutters in surprise. I however can feel the frown as it slowly forms on my lips, which presses involuntary into a thin line. Blaise looks at the both of us unimpressed. I guess our reaction to hearing Potter's name is somewhat predictable, but what can I say, old habits diehard.

"Did you just say that Potter is the new head healer and works above you!" Pansy asks incredulously.

Blaise nods. I scowl at this.

"It's bad enough we have to see Potter's face in the paper every week, but now you have to suffer him at your job, and he's your superior. That's just awful." I state and the thought makes me grimace.

" I don't think it'll be that bad." Blaise says shrugging.

"Blaise, the man has just become your superior, he'll probably rub the authority that he has over you in your face and make your job a living hell." Pansy comments. Blaise frowns.

"I doubt he would do something like that Pansy." He says.

We both look at him incredulously and Blaise sighs, shaking his head at the both of us. That Potter is a conceited prick with a hero complex is a long held belief that is shared between the both of us, Pansy and I, and trying to convince us of otherwise is point less. Apparently Blaise knows this because he says nothing and just listens as we go in on Potter and what he may or may not have been up to for the last four years.


End file.
